Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner that is used in recording methods that utilize, for example, an electrophotographic method.
Description of the Related Art
Image-forming apparatuses that use the electrophotographic method include, for example, copiers and printers. These printers and copiers are undergoing a conversion from analog to digital, and there is demand for an image quality that provides an excellent latent image reproducibility and a high resolution while at the same time being stable even during long-term use. In addition, there is demand for toner with an excellent fixing performance as an energy-saving countermeasure, and, for example, improvements to the binder resin and improvements to the wax are being carried out in order to improve the fixing performance.
Focusing here on the wax, it is generally known that the viscosity during melting is reduced and the fixing performance is improved through the use of a large amount of wax. On the other hand, the durability and storability are easily degraded when large amounts of wax are used, and adjusting the balance between the fixing performance and the durability/storability has heretofore been used to enable these characteristics to co-exist.
On the other hand, art in which the fixing performance and developing performance are balanced using crystalline polyester is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-137420, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-15673, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-237801.